helixfandomcom-20200223-history
Sarah Jordan
|referenced = |episode count = 26 |relationships = Alan Farragut - Ex-Lover |status = Alive |gender = Female |groups = Immortals Response Team Ilaria Corporation |cast = Jordan Hayes }} Dr. Sarah Jordan is a member of Dr. Farragut's rapid response team, highly intelligent and motivated to impress. Although she lacks experience, she makes up for it in audacity and medical knowledge.http://www.syfy.com/helix/cast/sarah_jordan Sarah has a scar on her back following her upper spine. Sarah has harbored romantic feelings for Dr. Farragut for an unknown amount of time, and eventually sleeps with and has a child with him. Biography 'Early Life' 'Arctic BioSystems' Day 1 While Alan Farragut prepared for a briefing for new CDC field officers, Sarah helped him locate a needed prop. She later attended a meeting about an outbreak of a possible retrovirus at a remote research facility. She learned that Alan's brother Peter was one of the infected staff members. During the journey to Arctic BioSystems, Sarah was told by Doreen Boyle that Alan had caught his Julia Walker and Peter in bed together; Alan and Julia had been married at the time but later divorced. Alan assigned Sarah to work with him on determining the extent of the illness. Alan, Julia and Sarah entered the holding area where the bodies of the two scientists who were working with Peter were being stored in body bags. When Sarah opened one of the bags, they found that soft tissue has dissolved into a black goo that flowed onto floor. Sarah vomited into the mask of her hazmat suit. Back in the locker room, Sarah apologized for vomiting. Sarah entered Peter's living quarters while Alan was examining them and found a thumb drive containing his video diary entries. Later, Julia and Sarah talked about Alan, and Sarah denied any romantic attraction to him. Julia responded with disbelief. At Sarah's suggestion, Julia searched for viruses that did not meet modern definitions. Day 2 Alan leaves Sarah in charge of isolation and sends Julia to work with lab rats to learn rates of infection, although she objects and wants to participate in the search for the missing three. Sarah tries to attend to Dr. Haven, who is in pain. She goes to the drug locker for some morphine and is interrupted by Peter, who bangs on the cage where she has taken shelter. Peter tells Sarah that Walker is at ABS for a reason. She then watches him jump straight upward into an opened air duct. Day 3 Sarah stands facing a crowd of the infected looking scared with trembles in her right hand which she squeezes away.She is then seen in a lab with Julia testing a way to find a fast acting test for the virus. Julia and her argue over the enzymes she is using for the test and Julia then spots her hand trembling. Julia asks her if she has ad any symptoms and Sarah passes it off as sleep deprivation. When Julia leaves she looks upset at her hand and squeezes the trembles away. When Julia returns later on to the lab Sarah seems happy and when asked why tells her that she found a way to test the infection with genes from a crystal jellyfish to create the test. When Julia demands to see her do it again and test it out on her she declines and demands that she do the test in the end Sarah walks away from Julia to go tell Alan. She is then seen with Julia and Alan taking directions for what to do for the testing of the others suspected of carrying the virus. After all the swabs and tests are taken sarah tells Julia that she is going upstairs to put them away when she almost faints. When Julia asks what happens she says she tripped. Julia confronts her if she is infected which obviously makes her upset she then takes a test and is shown to be negative and then carries on walking. She is then seen in her quarters pouring water into a glass and drinking it and after looking in the mirror she looks down to see her hand trembling and takes suspicious pills. She then takes of her shirt and shows a large scar on her back. Day 4 Sarah is seen standing over her sink opening a bottle of pills when a loud knock comes from her door, making her drop most of the pills in her sink. Later, Sarah begins to ration her limited amount of remaining pills by cutting them in half, and, when her symptoms reoccur, she begins abusing morphine in addition to her prescription. She opens the door to find a woman named Rae Van Eigem, an oncologist working on the base, who she then invites in. Dr. Van Eigem then tells her she does not want to go to level R, and shows Sarah a sore on her arm, revealing she believes that Sarah's test may have false negatives, although Sarah is reluctant to believe her.them in half then goes to check on Dr. Van Eigem, who complains of headache and accuses someone in the room of cheating on her. When Sarah realizes that Rae is hallucinating, she walks away to go tell Alan but Dr. Van Eigem stops her and reveals her knowledge of Sarah's tumor. In exchange for Rae's silence, and possibly out of guilt or sympathy, Sarah hides Rae in her room and administers morphine to her to control her symptoms, after telling Alan the test doesn't work without revealing Rae's infection. Alan tells her to find the flaw in the test and fix it. Day 5 Sarah continues to hide Dr. Van Eigem in her room, administering both morphine and moral support, although the doctor's advanced symptoms increase their danger of discovery. She is then seen at Doreen crime scene asking what happened to her, and was asked by Alan to find Dr. Duchamp and ask him to start the animal trials with the SODRA and if there are any problems to call him. Sarah was attacked by Rae and pushed her away. Day 6 Sarah and Alan kiss Day 7 Day 8 Day 9 Sarah assisted Hiroshi Hatake in shutting down the life support systems of Arctic BioSystems then suffered a seizure. Hatake examined her and found the scar on her upper spine. He diagnosed stage four cancer of the spine. Day 10 Day 11 Julia's CSF (Cerebrospinal Fluid) cured the brain tumor but had the unintended side effect of turning Sarah into one of the Immortals. Day 12 Day 13 Dr. Haven ran a blood test on Sarah and found her to be pregnant, moments before Arctic BioSystems was destroyed by Spencer Chissik. She survives the incident. 'St. Germain' Day 1 Sarah comes to the island of St. Germain upon the discovery of a potential NARVIK outbreak. However upon discovering the disease is different, she join Peter and newcomer Kyle onto the island, where she is "welcomed" by the Cult. She falls into a spike trap meant to capture humans and is described by Peter as being "reckless" since becoming an immortal. Day 2 Day 3 Day 4 Day 5 Day 6 Day 7 Sarah tries to remember what happened to her and is worried about the baby. She has Alan perform a sonogram on her, only to discover that she is no longer pregnant, that the baby is gone. Alan then tells her that he believes he was the one who, while drugged stole her baby. Sarah is distraught and cries as she tells Alan she hates him, and how he never wanted a baby in the first place. Day 8 Sarah discovers that her baby is in fact safe and currently in the hands of Sister Amy. Sister Amy then demands that Sarah makes immortal through transferring her spinal fluids in order to make her immortal. Sarah responds that she must wait for Peter to do the transfer. Amy demands she does it and after that Sister Amy then proceeds to take Sarah's spinal fluids, she accidentally hits a nerve Sarah shouts to take it out after that they try again and they succeed and taking out her fluids. After that Sister Amy wants to know to trust Sarah that she is not poisoning her then Landry says he will go first but Amy argues that Sarah may poison him but he only looks at the positive side were he and Sister Amy can be together forever. However it ends in failure and he becomes bloated and distorted and Sister Amy blames that Sarah did this and locks her in the room saying that Sarah could say goodbye to her child. Day 9 Day 10 Day 11 Day 12 Day 13 Day 14 '''The Year 2029 Quotes "I don't need saving, Peter. I'm a scientist and I use my resources." Scion References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Immortals